petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Seed
Flower seeds can be purchased at the Garden Store. By planting these seeds in your garden, your pet can grow flowers. A flower will take 24 hours to grow fully. After that, they can either be harvested by pulling them from the ground or left in the ground to be decoration. Flowers will not rot like vegetables, so they can be left in a garden plot indefinitely. Once they are harvested, flowers can be sold, recycled, or used to decorate a pet's home. Buying a flower pot is not necessary to be able to put flowers in a pet's home. Flowers can be sold for differing amounts of coins, depending on the type of flower they become. Flowers can also be a good way to level up a pet quickly. It would cost 3600 coins to plant 18 flowers in your garden. If you buy 18 seeds and resell grown flowers every day and buy again you can get a sure profit of 144 coins to 540 coins per day. Since they don't go rotten like vegetables you wont lose money doing this. Also flowers are awesome to gain recycling points (1250 or more/flower) and paw points (505 paw points if you grow 18 of them each day and buy again) very fast. Flower seeds are available in several types: 1) normal flower seeds, 2) limited time flower seeds, 3) playfish cash flower seeds, and 4) gifted flower seeds. Normal Flower Seeds Normal flower seeds can be purchased for 200 coins each at the Garden Store. They can be resold for 66 coins, or recycled for 400 recycle points. They will grow into one of fourteen random flower types (see below). They can also be gifted for free once a day to friends. When a pet visits another pet, there is the option to "make a friendship bloom." Choosing this option and posting to your friend's wall will gift them a normal flower seed when they click on the link. Aquilegia.jpg|Homegrown Aquilegia|link=Homegrown Aquilegia Blue Pansy.jpg|Homegrown Blue Pansy|link=Homegrown Blue Pansy Forget Me Not.jpg|Homegrown Forget Me Not|link=Homegrown Forget Me Not Hibiscus.jpg|Homegrown Hibiscus|link=Homegrown Hibiscus Jasmine.jpg|Homegrown Jasmine|link=Homegrown Jasmine Luscious Lip Tulip.jpg|Homegrown Luscious Lip Tulip|link=Homegrown Luscious Lip Tulip Orange Daylily.jpg|Homegrown Orange Daylily|link=Homegrown Orange Daylily Pink Cattleya Orchid.jpg|Homegrown Pink Cattleya Orchid|link=Homegrown Pink Cattleya Orchid Pink Dahlia.jpg|Homegrown Pink Dahlia|link=Homegrown Pink Dahlia Red celosia.png|Homegrown Red Celosia|link=Homegrown Red Celosia Red Rose.jpg|Homegrown Red Rose|link=Homegrown Red Rose Sunflower.jpg|Homegrown Sunflower|link=Homegrown Sunflower Homegrown waratah.png|Homegrown Waratah|link=Homegrown Waratah White Lily.jpg|Homegrown White Lily|link=Homegrown White Lily Limited Time Flower Seeds Limited time flower seeds are only sold for a short period of time in the Garden Store. They are often associated with special holidays or events. Once these seeds has been removed from the store, the only way of obtaining them is through trade. Even though the seed is no longer in the shop, these special seeds can be planted any time and will produce the same type of flower. Currently, there are four limited time flower seeds. They include: *Bleeding Hearts Seed, which grows into a Homegrown Bleeding Hearts. *Clover Seed, which grows into either Homegrown Shamrock Flowers or a Homegrown Clover Flowers. *Festive Flower Seed, which grows into a Homegrown Festive Flower. *Paw Tulip Seed, which grows into a Homegrown Paw Tulip. Bleeding_heart.png|Homegrown Bleeding Hearts|link=Homegrown Bleeding Hearts Shamrock flowers.png|Homegrown Shamrock Flowers|link=Homegrown Shamrock Flowers Paw Tulip.jpg|Homegrown Paw Tulip|link=Homegrown Paw Tulip Playfish Cash Flower Seeds Playfish cash flower seeds are sold both in the Garden Store and the Boutique - either location will have all of the available seeds for sale. These seeds, as the name implies, can only be bought for playfish cash. Like limited time seeds, they produce a special kind of flower. Currently there are three playfish cash flower seeds. They are: *Mysterious Flower Seed, which grows into a Homegrown Awesome Ribbon Flower, a Homegrown Legendary Chocolate Rose, or a Homegrown Enchanted Sugar Flowers. *Topiary Flower Seed, which grows into either a Homegrown Romantic Roses Topiary or a Homegrown Spiral Topiary. *Royal Garden Flower Seed, which grows into a Homegrown Radiant Crystal Flower, a Homegrown Precious Golden Flower, or a Homegrown Regal Flower. Gifted Flower Seeds Gifted flower seeds are only available through the free gifting option in pet society. There is currently one type of flower seed that can be gifted: *Colorful Flower Seed, which grows into one of ten possible plants, including Agapanthus, Aqua Thistle, and Texas Star Flower. Listing of All Flowers Agapanthus.png|Homegrown Agapanthus|link=Homegrown Agapanthus Aqua thistle.png|Homegrown Aqua Thistle|link=Homegrown Aqua Thistle Aquilegia.jpg| Homegrown Aquilegia |link=Homegrown Aquilegia Awesome-ribbon-flower.png| Homegrown Awesome Ribbon Flower |link=Homegrown Awesome Ribbon Flower Bleeding heart.png|Homegrown Bleeding Hearts|link=Homegrown Bleeding Hearts Blue gazania.png|Homegrown Blue Gazania|link=Homegrown Blue Gazania Blue Pansy.jpg| Homegrown Blue Pansy |link=Homegrown Blue Pansy Clover-flowers.png|Homegrown Clover Flowers|link=Homegrown Clover Flowers Desert tulip.png|Homegrown Desert Tulip|link=Homegrown Desert Tulip Enchanted sugar flowers.png|Homegrown Enchanted Sugar Flowers|link=Homegrown Enchanted Sugar Flowers Festive Flower.png|Homegrown Festive Flower|link=Homegrown Festive Flower Forget Me Not.jpg|Homegrown Forget Me Not|link=Homegrown Forget Me Not Hawaiian elegans.png|Homegrown Hawaiian Elegans|link=Homegrown Hawaiian Elegans Hibiscus.jpg| Homegrown Hibiscus |link=Homegrown Hibiscus Jasmine.jpg|Homegrown Jasmine|link=Homegrown Jasmine Legendary chocolate rose.png|Homegrown Legendary Chocolate Rose|link=Homegrown Legendary Chocolate Rose Luscious Lip Tulip.jpg|Homegrown Luscious Lips Tulip|link=Homegrown Luscious Lips Tulip Orange Daylily.jpg|Homegrown Orange Daylily|link=Homegrown Orange Daylily orchid_poppy.png|Homegrown Orchid Poppy|link=Homegrown Orchid Poppy Paw Tulip.jpg|Homegrown Paw Tulip|link=Homegrown Paw Tulip Pink Cattleya Orchid.jpg|Homegrown Pink Cattleya Orchid|link=Homegrown Pink Cattleya Orchid Pink Dahlia.jpg|Homegrown Pink Dahlia|link=Homegrown Pink Dahlia Precious-golden-flower.png|Homegrown Precious Golden Flower|link=Homegrown Precious Golden Flower Purple pansy.png|Homegrown Purple Pansy|link=Homegrown Purple Pansy Radiant-crystal-flower.png|Homegrown Radiant Crystal Flower|link=Homegrown Radiant Crystal Flower Red celosia.png|Homegrown Red Celosia|link=Homegrown Red Celosia Red Rose.jpg|Homegrown Red Rose|link=Homegrown Red Rose Regal-flower.png|Homegrown Regal Flower|link=Homegrown Regal Flower romantic_roses_topiary.png|Homegrown Romantic Roses Topiary|link=Homegrown Romantic Roses Topiary Shamrock flowers.png|Homegrown Shamrock Flowers|link=Homegrown Shamrock Flowers spiral_topiary.png|Homegrown Spiral Topiary|link=Homegrown Spiral Topiary Sunflower.jpg|Homegrown Sunflower|link=Homegrown Sunflower Texas star flower.png|Homegrown Texas Star Flower|link=Homegrown Texas Star Flower Violet thistle.png|Homegrown Violet Thistle|link=Homegrown Violet Thistle Homegrown waratah.png| Homegrown Waratah |link=Homegrown Waratah White Lily.jpg|Homegrown White Lily|link=Homegrown White Lily Yarrow apricot.png|Homegrown Yarrow Apricot|link=Homegrown Yarrow Apricot Category:Garden Category:Flowers